Apparatuses and methodologies for measuring trace isotopes in large samples are known. Most current techniques are typically limited to detecting isotopes at 1 part in 1013 or 1014. For example, Inductively Coupled Plasma Mass Spectrometry (ICP-MS) can reach a level of 1 part in 1014 but only where there are no interference species present, which is rarely the case. For ICP-MS the current limit is ranges from 1 ppb to 0.001 ppb (or 10−12) but in special cases this can be extended to below ppt (10−12).
Other prior art techniques for measuring trace isotopes permit detection at 1 part in 1015 or even 1 part in 1018 or 1019 with additional processing. Such techniques include the use of large accelerator mass spectrometers, such as the VERA facility in Wien which has a 3 MV Pelletron accelerator. However, such apparatuses are extremely costly (e.g. around £10 million), and the methodologies require a large team of personnel and take an undesirably long time period.
It is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to overcome or mitigate certain disadvantages associated with prior art arrangements and methods.